Steven Universe: Trapped in the Beach House
by XA2000
Summary: The Steven Universe version of R. Kelly's "Trapped in the Closet". Which starts out as a simple drunken one night stand, to everybody cheating on everybody, to almost all the Gems being corrupted. This story has Steven x Amethyst x Pearl x Mystery Girl x Connie x Lapis x Peridot (She gets pregnant) x Aquamarine, and then Dr. Maheswaran x Eyeball. Don't worry, it gets crazier.
1. The Seemingly Never Ending Drama

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Seemingly Never Ending Drama

 **A/N: This is basically R. Kelly's "Trapped in the Closet" with Steven Universe characters. I suggest watching the original multi part music video on YouTube to understand what's going on. Well...if you can understand what's going on, because it gets crazy, weird, and ridiculous.**

* * *

Our crazy story opens up with Steven walking up to Greg's van early in the morning before sunrise. The Gem/Human hybrid no longer had his usual body, instead he was taller and had a neck (Basically his appearance in the episode "Steven's Birthday"). Even with this new form, he wore his usual outfit, a red T-shirt that came down to his waist with a yellow star in the middle, jeans, and sandals.

Steven stopped just in front of the backdoors to his father's van, contemplating whether or not to knock. He had been through so much since waking up yesterday morning, and just needed someone to talk to. Taking a deep breath, the young man knocked on the right van door.

A sleepy groan could be heard inside, signaling that Greg heard Steven's knock.

"Dad, wake up, it's Steven. I...I really need to talk to you" the half Gem pleaded.

Greg started shuffling towards the doors before opening both of them. The father stared at his son with a confused look on his face, due to just waking up, and wondering what Steven could want so early in the morning.

"Did...did something happen? Is everyone okay?" Greg asked, noticing the concerned look on Steven's face.

"Yes...well, kind of" Steven answered, not sure if his reply would answer his father's question.

Greg sat down on left back part of his van, letting his legs dangle. "Come, sit down Steven" the middle aged father said, patting the space next to him. Steven did what he was told, and sat down.

Silence filled the air, with the occasional waves crashing against the shoreline. Steven just stared at the ground, trying to figure out exactly how to tell his crazy story.

"Whenever your ready Steven" Greg gently urged his son.

Steven sighed, "Okay, I guess I'll start when..."

* * *

 **Yesterday Morning, Steven's P.O.V**

I woke up , staring up at a purple cave ceiling. My first thought is, _"I'm I still dreaming?"_. But when I took a glace around me, I saw piles, upon piles of junk. So it's obvious that I'm in Amethyst's room. _"What am I doing in here?"_ , I asked myself, _"And what am I laying on?"_. I sit up, looking down at what I could've been possibly laying on. To my slight surprise I was laying on a mattress, which seemed to be in a small clearing in Amethyst's room. I thought we must've been attacked by a Corrupted Gem, or Homeworld Gem, and I got knocked out during battle. But that didn't explain why I was laying on a bed in Amethyst's room, or why...I paused for a second. I smelled the air, and there was a certain scent in the air, a certain scent that only forms during or after...sex. Then, to my full surprise, I saw that my pants were missing! _"Did I...no! Why would I do something like that with Amethyst!? Especially when I'm Connie's boyfriend, and Amethyst is Pearl's girlfriend!"_

Suddenly, I heard a voice say "Good morning, Ste-Man".

I whipped my head up to see Amethyst walking towards me, hair down, wearing a purple bathrobe that came down to her mid legs. Yet, the upper part of the robe on her chest left little for the imagination. She kept walking towards me, a seductive smile on her face. So many questions were running rampant through my mind at that point, until Amethyst got onto the bed and kissed me on my lips.

All my questions stopped, halted, came to a standstill as her plump lips pressed against mine. The kiss lasted only lasted for two seconds, yet it felt longer than that, and during that time only one question was left in my mind, _"What the hell happened last night?"_.

She backed away with a satisfied look on her face before turning on her heel and walking away. Amethyst soon vanished behind a junk pile, leaving me to my thoughts once more. Now all those previously halted questions began running through my mind again, this time with new ones added to the mix. _"What did I do with Amethyst last night? Does anybody know I'm here? Does Connie know I'm here!?"_

Hopping out of the bed, I frantically scanned the clearing for my pants. I didn't notice until a few seconds later that I was standing on top of them. Shifting to the side a bit, I picked them up and put them on. With my pants on, I decided to find Amethyst and ask her what exactly happened last night. I started making my way over to where Amethyst went, but stopped when she came around the same junk pile and ran into me, knocking us both on the floor.

"Ouch! Amethyst, what are you-" I started to ask, before a familiar voice came from around the junk pile.

"Amethyst! Why did you run away from me!? I just wanted to-" the voice stopped mid-sentence, as Pearl came around the corner, frozen in place as she stared at Amethyst and I.

"Amethyst...Steven!? What's going on here!?" Pearl shouted at us.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: Hmm...this story started like a basic Fanfiction. Someone cheating on a person, and said cheaters being caught. Although, this is just the tip of the iceberg compared to everything else I have planned.**


	2. Double Cheaters

Chapter 2: Double Cheaters

* * *

"Wait a minute! You had sex with Amethyst!?" Greg shouted, now fully awake.

"Shh, dad, people are trying to sleep" Steven warned his father.

The middle aged man put his right hand to his head, trying to contemplate what his son told him. "Okay, you woke up in Amethyst's bed not knowing what happened last night, uh, technically two nights ago since you're telling me what happened as a story. Pearl walked in, and...what did she do?" Greg inquired.

"At first she did what anybody else would do if their girlfriend had sex with another person. But after Pearl did, things got even crazier" Steven explained.

"How exactly?" Greg had no idea what Steven meant by that. How could things get crazier than having sex with your friend, and then your friend's girlfriend finding out?

"Well..."

* * *

 **Yesterday Morning, Steven's P.O.V**

"Amethyst...Steven!? What's going on here!?" Pearl shouted at us.

I stared up at Pearl with Amethyst on top of me, unable to form words. _"What exactly was going on here?",_ I asked myself that question repeatedly in my mind, trying with all my might to remember the events of last night. Yet I came up with nothing.

"Pearl, let me explain" Amethyst said, getting off me.

"No" Pearl started, raising her left hand, physically telling Amethyst to stop, "I can clearly see what's happening here, plus the smell is a dead give away"

"Uh...Pearl" I mumbled, still on the ground.

"You don't have to say anything Steven, it's obvious Amethyst is the one to blame" Pearl huffed as she turned around, head tilted up and arms crossed.

I got up to my feet, wanting to resolve this mess. "Pearl, Amethyst, let's talk about this, mostly because I can't remember what happened last night"

"You can't remember what happened last night?" Pearl questioned me with her head turned. I shook my head no, and she shot Amethyst an angry glare. "What the hell did you do to Steven last night? There's no way he would willingly have sex with you when he has Connie, and knows that we were together!"

Amethyst sighed, "Look, me and Steven were at one of Sour Cream's raves at the old warehouse, you know, where I wrestle as Purple Puma?"

Pearl only narrowed her eyes, signaling Amethyst to get back on track. "Okay, to make a long story short, I got Steven drunk, came back here, had sex, and now here we are" Amethyst finished, looking away from Pearl in a light purple blush.

"B-but why? Why would you do that to Pearl? Why would do that me knowing full well I'm in a relationship with Connie?" I couldn't figure out why Amethyst would do something like this. It was even worse than the time Pearl deceived Garnet to form Sardonyx...wait...what if?

"Because of what Pearl did to me with Garnet!" Amethyst shouted to both Pearl and I. _"I hate it when I'm right sometimes"_ I mused to myself.

Pearl swiftly turned around. "I admit what I did back then was a mistake, but you know how I feel when I fused with Garnet! You even agreed with me! So this little...one night stand with Steven was all for nothing!"

"Oh really!?" Amethyst growled.

"Yes, this was all nothing but a waste of time and energy that showed just how incompetent you are!" Pearl growled back, getting in Amethyst's face.

"If this truly was a waste, this tell me who Sam is!" Amethyst shouted, making Pearl back up in shock.

"Wait...WHAT!?" I shouted as well. _"Why would Pearl back up in surprise at the mention of someone named Sam!?"_

"So are you gonna tell me who Sam is? Or are you gonna stand there like a stiff dick?" Amethyst interrogated Pearl.

"I-I...uh..." Pearl trailed off, not being able to answer the question for some reason.

"Okay guys, I'm just gonna go to my room, play some video games, and clear my head, 'cause this is getting really stressful" I announced, slowly making my way past the two Gems.

"No" Pearl suddenly said, making me stop in my tracks. "Not until I reveal who Sam is"

I'm standing there thinking to myself _"Who the hell could Sam possibly be? She has to be another Gem, and not a human, right?"_

Pearl sighed, getting her composer together "Remember when you, me, and Steven went out to see Krol? When I wanted to be new, and impress the both of you?"

Both of us nodded.

"Then remember the human that looked similar to Rose?" Pearl continued.

Both of us nodded again.

"She's Sam"

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Can This Get Any Crazier?

Chapter 3: Can This Get Any Crazier?

* * *

"Wait, I need you to stop again" Greg interjected, pinching the bridge of his nose. "So Amethyst got you drunk, had sex with you in a one night stand to get back at Pearl for manipulating Garnet to form Sardonyx years ago, and because Pearl was seeing someone named Sam, who turned out to be human woman, and not a Gem?"

"Yep" Steven confirmed, looking a tad bit grim.

Greg slumped down, wide eyed. "I guess it can get even crazier"

"Actually...it gets even crazier than that"

"B-b-b-b-but how!? There's already some weird love triangle square thing going on!" the balding man pointed out.

"It got crazier...when I called Connie"

"CONNIE!?"

* * *

 **Yesterday Morning, Steven's P.O.V**

"She's Sam"

Both Amethyst and I stood there with our eyes wide, and mouths agape. If Pearl cheating on Amethyst wasn't enough of a shock, then the fact that she was cheating with a human made it even more shocking!

Amethyst regained a furious look on her face, walking up to Pearl, looking like she was about to lash out. "I knew it had to be someone I've met before, but HER!? SERIOUSLY!?"

"Oh, as if you have the right to accuse me of anything when you date raped Steven!" Pearl blamed.

"We weren't on a date! We were at Sour Cream's party as friends, not a couple!" Amethyst argued.

"Ugh! You don't know what date rape means, do you!?" Pearl harshly asked.

I just stood there with dumb look on my face, trying to wrap my head around this craziness as the two of them argued. Pearl seeing that Mystery Girl from Mike Krol's concert behind Amethyst's back made no sense. Why would she do it? She was perfectly happy with Amethyst, there was no reason to...Sam's hair...Sam's body shape...no...

"PEARL!" I shouted to her.

Both Amethyst and Pearl stopped their arguing and looked at me. "Pearl, did you cheat on Amethyst with Sam just because she looked like mom?"

Amethyst's eye's went wide once again, shifting her gaze back to Pearl. A part of me regretted asking that question, because I knew it had to be the reason why Pearl would do something like that.

Pearl stared at Amethyst, shaking, visibly scared at what she would have to say. "It's true, isn't it? You started cheating on me just because Sam looks like Rose, didn't you!?"

Right after Amethyst's accusation, a blue blush formed on Pearl's cheeks. "So what!? Sam and I are in love!" Pearl angrily defended.

"Love!? You just like her for her looks!" Amethyst furiously shot back.

"Oh yeah? Then I'm going to propose to Sam tonight, get engaged with her, and prove our love!" Pearl announced with an odd smile.

Amethyst gasped in disgust, and started to go in her Gem for her whip. But that's when I pulled out my shield, and threw it a Amethyst! It hit her, she fell down, interrupting her weapon summoning. Then somehow, my shield managed to rebound off of Amethyst, and a couple of junk piles before hitting Pearl in the face, making her fall down too, while my shield disappeared in a white light.

"Ouch!" Pearl yelped in pain, rubbing her face.

"Both of you need to stop! This is crazier than me being my own mom!" I shouted to both of them.

My thoughts were getting hazy, this was too much for me. I needed someone to talk to, anybody besides the two Gems in front of me. So I pull out my phone to call Connie, while at the same mumbling about how ridiculous this situation is.

I pull up her name and tap the speed dial, but when I get an answer...it's from a man.

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. It Got Crazier

Chapter 4: It Got Crazier

* * *

"Woah! What! A guy answered Connie's phone!?" Greg blurted out in surprise.

"Yep" the half Gem replied.

Greg put a hand to his forehead, as if he had a headache. "So not only are you in some messed up love triangle square thing with Amethyst, Pearl, and Sam. But Connie is cheating on you too?"

"Yep"

The middle aged man took his hand off his forehead, and stared blankly at the ground. "I...uh...I'm speechless Steven. I honestly don't know what to say about this"

"Yeah, well, it gets worse and crazier than that" Steven added.

"HOW!? How can it get worse!? You got date raped by your sorta kinda family member, who wanted to get back at her girlfriend, who was cheating with a human, and then your own girlfriend is cheating on you with another guy. There is no way it can possibly get worse than that!" Greg exclaimed.

"It can, and it started when I was driving to Connie's house in the Dondai" Steven started.

"The Dondai Supremo?" Greg asked.

"Yep...the Dondai Supremo"

* * *

 **Yesterday, Late Morning, Steven's P.O.V**

Now I'm dashing to Connie's house, going at least 20 miles over the speed limit. I barely dodged one of the pizza daughters making a delivery in their Pizza Car. So many thoughts and questions flooded my mind, first my drunken one night with Amethyst, Pearl revealing that she was cheating with a human woman, and now Connie could be cheating on me!?

 _"No"_ , I thought. _"No, no, NO! There's no way Connie is cheating on me!"_ , I kept telling myself. But after this morning's event, or should I say events plural, I wasn't thinking straight, and the worst possible outcome stayed in my head.

I'm now far beyond Beach City's boundary, going down that one road with wheat fields on both sides. Which also happens to be where I found Peridot's escape pod with the Cool Kids **(The episode called "Joy Ride")**. But before I could even get out of that area. Weeeeee-Ooooooooo weeeeee-ooooooooo.

 _"Damn"_ , I cursed. _"The police"_

Without thinking twice I pulled over, not wanting to get into high speed chase and escalate the situation. I look in my side mirror, and see a policewoman getting out. A part of me thinks she looks familiar, but I push that thought out out of my mind, and roll down the diver's side window while looking for my license and registration.

She walks up just as I finished rolling the window down, and says "License and registration please".

 _"That voice"_ , whipped my head around to see a slim woman with light blue skin, and blue hair, wearing a police uniform, police hat, a badge on the left side of her chest, and 70's style cop sunglasses covering her eyes.

"Lapis!?" I blurted out in utter bewilderment.

She took off her sunglasses and looked at me in surprise. "Steven?"

"Wh-when did you become a police officer!?" I questioned her.

"A few days ago actually, I wanted to do something besides sitting around the barn with Peridot and Pumpkin everyday" Lapis answered with a shrug. "But that's not important right now. You were doing 60 in a 40 mile per hour zone"

"Sorry, I'm in a rush. I just got through dealing with some crazy stuff back at the Temple, and now I think Connie is cheating on me with someone" I explained to her.

A slightly worried look came across her face, and she said "Okay, I'll...let you off with a warning. Only because I know you, and because I know you wouldn't lie about something like this"

"Thanks Lapis", I gave her a thumbs up and drove off. When she was out of sight in my rearview mirror, I sped up to 55 mph all the way to Connie's house.

As you know **(Or don't know since I, the author writing this story, haven't explained yet)** , Connie still lives with her parents in their house, so there's only two ways in, the garage, or the front door. So when I pull up to the drive way, I make a beeline for the front door, and kick it in.

When I entered, I heard the shower running in the upstairs bathroom, so I made my way up there. The bathroom door was open a little bit, I opened it, and saw TWO figures in the shower, embracing each other.

I stomped over and threw open the shower curtain. "AH! Steven!? What the hell are you doing!?", Connie shouted at me in confusion, covering her breasts.

Looking around the shower, I saw nobody else there. "I called you, and some guy answered!", I told Connie, my face slightly warm from the shower steam.

I turned and walked away, not stopping until I was in the bathroom's door way. That's when she said, "Did you forget that I live with both my mother, AND father?"

Listening to what Connie said, I just stood there, and said "Oh. I-I'm sorry. I...I just went through something back at home, wanted to call you and talk about it. So when your dad answered, I must've not recognized his voice". I turned around with a stupid look on my face, just in time to see Connie finish putting on a towel.

"It's okay Steven", she began, walking closer and giving me a quick kiss on the lips. "I know Gem stuff can mess you up sometimes".

Then, I took her by the hand, her right to be exact, and started guiding her to her room. Wanting to do something with her that haven't been able to do **(Sex)** because of Gem missions.

But as we walked down the hallway going towards her room, she began pulling on my arm. I stopped and asked, "What's wrong?"

"St-Steven, I uh...don't think I'm ready for what's about to happen" Connie stuttered in nervousness.

"Don't worry, I know you've wanted this for a while. There's no need to be nervous" I happily told her, reaching for her bedroom door knob.

"W-wait, Steven!" Connie blurted out with a red blush on her cheeks.

I opened the door, and right in the middle of Connie's bed, oh my stars, a strap on!

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. The Moist and Wet Truth

Chapter 5: The Moist and Wet Truth

* * *

"There was a strap on laying on Connie's bed!?" Greg loudly asked.

"Yep" Steven replied plainly.

"But that means Connie would have to wear it and use it on someone! Or...someone would have to use it on her if that person was a woman! But what if she used it on a guy!? Because some guys fantasize about a dominating woman penetrating their backdoor!" the middle aged man yelled.

"It wasn't a guy" Steven quickly corrected his father.

"Oh thank gosh...I mean, it's still bad that Connie cheated on you. But at least it wasn't with some dude" Greg exclaimed, putting a hand under his chin. "Do you know who she cheated on you with?"

"Yeah, she told me. It's someone we both personally know"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

 **Yesterday, Late Morning, Steven's P.O.V**

I let go of Connie's hand and just stare at it. At this...strap on, fake dick, plastic penis, or what ever you want to call it, I just stare at it. To me it looked like a foreign object that shouldn't be there. A regular dildo I would've been fine with, since it's made for only one person to use. But a strap on? Someone has to put it on, and use it on someone else.

I turn to face Connie, who has a guilty look on her face. "Connie", I started, "You know I'm a pretty level headed person. So I'm going to give you a chance to explain what exactly is going on here"

"Me!? What about you and that girl back at Sour Cream's party!?" Connie brought up.

"Girl!? What girl!?" I asked her. _"What girl is she was talking about? The only girl I was with was...oh no!"_

"I was there Steven! I saw you kissing another girl wearing all purple at the party, and walking out with her" She started. "At first I thought it was Amethyst, but I KNOW she would never do something like that with you" Connie finished, pointing at me accusingly.

I started thinking about what to say that wouldn't earn me a slap in the face. "Alright listen, I was drunk. She must've put something in my drink, because I barely remember anything from last night. But don't you dare try to turn this conversation around on me, 'cause it seems like you've been cheating longer than a one night stand!"

She looked away. "It's true. I have been cheating longer" Connie admitted.

A part of me was glad I managed to turn this tête-à-tête back on Connie, but I still wanted to know who was here. "So...can you tell me when your affair started?"

"I-I-I don't know where to start" Connie stuttered.

"You don't know where to start!? How about you start where you met her, or him!?" I shouted.

"Him!?" she questioned in confusion.

"There are some guys out there with an anal kink!" I stated, pointing at the strap on. "And-" I stopped myself mid-sentence, sniffing the air. "Why do I smell water?"

"Be-because I just got out of the shower!" Connie told me.

"No, you smell like shower water. The water scent in your room is different" I elaborated.

Looking back at her, I can see that she's now visibly nervous. With a worried look on her face, and slightly shaking. "Connie...who. The hell. Was here?" I inquired of her.

She gulped, "I think you should sit down for what I'm about to tell you".

"I handled being told that my mom shattered Pink Diamond while standing. So I'm pretty sure I can handle what ever you're going to say while standing too"

Connie took a deep breath, and let it out. "Okay, my mom and I were shopping in town a few days ago, and we ran into my mom's best friend's younger sister, Sam"

My eyes went wide in surprise. _"Dr. Maheswaran's best friend's younger sister is named Sam!?"_ I thought to myself. _"No, she has to be a different Sam. She just has to!"_

"But when we ran into her, she was hanging out with Pearl. I asked Pearl when she met Sam, and she said a couple of years ago when you, her, and Amethyst went to a Mike Krol concert" Connie explained.

"You...you cheated on me with SAM!?" I assumed. _"If Pearl cheated on Amethyst with Sam, and Connie cheated on me with Sam then...could Sam be possibly be having my closest friends cheat on their love partners!?"_

"What!? No!" Connie said, making my assumption wrong. "Lapis was driving around in her police car, saw all four of us, and decided to pull over to tell us about her new job as an officer".

"Okay, and?" I asked, wanting Connie to finish her story already.

"Well, I decided to ride home with Lapis in her police car, since I've always wanted to ride in one. While my mom went home in her own car. Then...one thing led to another, Lapis drove into a secluded part of town, we both got in the back seat, and...that's when it started" Connie concluded, madly blushing.

"WHAT!? You cheated on me with LAPIS!?"

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Shot

Chapter 6: Shot

 **A/N: Does anybody else want a Connie x Lapis Fanfiction? I would write one, but I'm not good at writing serious relationships unless it's for comedic purposes. Plus, I got other stuff to write, like my Abridged Crackfic Parody of RWBY.**

* * *

"Connie cheated on you with LAPIS!?" Greg screamed.

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised too" Steven commented.

The Greg fell backwards from the shock of it all, and stared at his van's ceiling. "I still can't believe this. Amethyst got you drunk, causing a one night stand, which happened because Amethyst wanted to get Pearl back for cheating on her with Sam. But Sam turned out to be a human, who was the younger sister of Dr. Maheswaran's best friend. Who met Connie in town. Then Connie also ran into Lapis as well, and started cheating on you with her" Greg recapped.

"Yep, and-"

"Let me guess, it gets crazier?" Greg interrupted.

"When Lapis showed up" Steven answered.

"Oh boy" the middle aged father sighed.

* * *

 **Yesterday, Late Morning, Steven's P.O.V**

Believe it or not...I just started laughing. Laughing at everyone and everything that's happened to me in under a 24 hour time span. Amethyst, Pearl, Sam, Connie, Lapis, and even myself. All of us, and our crazy connected drama. Pretty soon I was sitting on Connie's floor, just giggling and laughing.

"What's so funny? Why are you laughing?", she asked me, probably thinking I've lost my mind.

I try controlling my laughing fit to answer her. "Be-because of everything that's happened to me. So much craziness has happened to me today. And you know it's crazy if an alien human hybrid like myself is saying it's crazy" I was serious about that last part, yet joking at the same time.

Then to my surprise, Connie started laughing too, and fell on the floor with me. "A-all the craziness that's happened to you? Hah! I never imagined I would get into a romantic relationship with one of my Gem friends. Not to mention that she used her water powers to form- to form hentai tentacles and used them on me during sex!", she loudly admitted while laughing.

I stopped for a second, stunned at what she told me. But I started laughing even harder than before. "Th-then what was the strap-on for!? Lapis seems capable of pounding herself!" I asked, sniggering.

"I-it was my idea! I wanted to be the dominate one for a change!" Connie choked out with a giggle.

We just laughing there for awhile, until Connie calmed down. "Look Steven...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let things between Lapis and I go so far", she apologized.

"It's okay, with all that stuff between me, Amethyst, Pearl, and Sam, I just want everything to go back to normal.

"Wait, you, Amethyst, Pearl, and...SAM!?" Connie loudly questioned.

"Yeah, I accidentally got drunk at Sour Cream's party, and the next thing I know I'm waking up in Amethyst's bed" I started.

"WHAT!? That was Amethyst I saw you with!?"

"Yeah, but it gets crazier than that. Pearl found out, got mad, and revealed that she was cheating on Amethyst with Sam. Then Pearl said she was going to get engaged to Sam to prove their love" I continued. I didn't want Connie to know that Amethyst got me drunk, if she did know, then I there would be bad blood between them.

"That's crazier than you being your own mom!" Connie compared.

"That's what I said! Then I tried to call you to talk about it, but Mr. Maheswaran answered your phone instead, and I thought he was some other guy. So I came rushing down here, only to get pulled over by Lapis of all people!"

"That's a strange coincidence" Connie commented.

"I know, right? But one thing still bothers me. How did Doug manage to answer your phone with Lapis still here? I mean, the time frame between her being here and pulling me over is kinda small" I questioned.

"Oh, Lapis and I were...you know" she paused with a blush. "Then we both heard my dad drive up to the house. So Lapis got dressed and flew out my window"

"Wasn't Lapis' police car in the driveway?"

"No, she flew here with her water wings" Connie told me. "Anyway, I accidentally left my phone in the living room, and that's when you called. I knew because my dad shouted out to me. I told him I was busy and to answer it, since I didn't want to be near him with the smell of sex on me. He answered my phone and said hello to you, but you hung up" Connie continued.

"Because I thought he was someone else" I chuckled.

"Yeah, then the reason my dad came home was to get his wallet. So he said goodbye to me and left" Connie concluded.

"Wow, what a crazy world we live in" I said, starting to laugh again, which Connie couldn't help but do the same.

Meanwhile, Lapis is going back to the barn, but gets concerned over if I found out about her and Connie's affair. So she makes a sharp U-turn, and comes straight to Connie's house. She pulls into the driveway, right behind my Dondai. While getting out of her car, Lapis see's the front door kicked in, so she pulls her gun out, proceeding in.

* * *

 **Present**

"Wait a minute. How do you know Lapis turned around? Or that she's coming in?" Greg questioned, looking at Steven.

"Uh, she told me after everything calmed down" Steven answered.

"Uhhhhh...okay" Greg replied, returning his gaze back to the van's ceiling.

* * *

 **Yesterday, Late Morning, Steven's P.O.V**

So, Lapis makes her way inside Connie's house. She hears us laughing upstairs, which she mistook a crying. With adrenaline running through her veins, or should I say Gem, Lapis marches upstairs going directly towards Connie's room.

"St-stop! You're killing me Steven!" Connie struggled to say.

"I can't help it if my laugh is conta-" I started to say contagious, but I got interrupted by Lapis who kicked in the door, pointing her gun at me.

"Freeze Steven!" she ordered me. Lapis thought I was actually hurting Connie when she heard her say, "St-stop! You're killing me Steven!"

Connie gets up and screams, "Lappy-". I look at Connie with a surprised look. "I mean Lapis. Everything is fine, we were just laughing" Connie corrected herself, explaining the situation.

"R-really?" Lapis asked, lowering her gun.

"Yes" Connie told her.

"Oh...sorry. My police training kicked in" Lapis replied, scratching the back of her head with a smile.

Suddenly, someone walked into Connie's room and put their hand on Lapis' left shoulder.

She turned around and shot who ever it was with a- BANG!

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Is it Over?

Chapter 7: Is it Over?

 **A/N: Sorry for not posting this sooner. I got side tracked with another story.**

* * *

"Lapis shot someone!?" Greg yelled out, now sitting up.

"Yeah, but I have healing powers, so..." Steven trailed off, shrugging like it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh, I forgot about that" Greg said with a chuckle. "So, everything worked out in the end?"

"Uh..."

"Oh boy" Greg tiredly replied, falling back into the van. "Here we go again"

* * *

 **Yesterday, Late Morning, Steven's P.O.V**

"AAAHHHH!" the person shouted right after getting shot.

Connie gasped when she realized who Lapis fired at. I let out a gasp too when I realized as well. It was Mr. Maheswaran!

"Dad! No!" Connie got up and ran to her father, kneeling beside him. With a horrified, and distraught look on her face.

Mr. Maheswaran was shot in his upper right arm, blood staining his brown jacket.

"Lapis! Why did you do that!?" I shouted, getting up from the floor.

"I-I-I-I-I-I don't know!" she stammered, putting her gun back in her holster. "I just- he grabbed my shoulder so suddenly and-"

"THAT'S NO FUCKING EXCUSE!" Connie vehemently screamed at Lapis, interrupting her. "You just shot my father! And what about your career!? You literally just started days ago, and now you've got an innocent person's blood on your hands!"

"Guys, calm down! I have healing powers, remember!?" I told both of the unnerved ladies.

I could see relief wash over their faces after I said that.

"Oh thank stars. I'm surprised I forgot about that since you healed my Gem" Lapis brought up.

"Quick, come heal him Steven" Connie directed me.

I jogged over to Doug's unconscious body, and was about to lick the wound, until I realized. _"Wait, I'm about to lick blood"_ I thought to myself. So instead of directly licking it, I licked my right hand, and place it on there. Afterwards, the bullet slowly popped out, and the hole closed up. Then, as if on cue, Mr. Maheswaran gasped back to life, sitting straight up.

"What the-!?" he looked around, obviously confused.

"Dad!" Connie exclaimed with joy, hugging her father. Her bloody father I might add.

"What...what just happened?" Doug questioned, looking at me, Lapis, and Connie.

* * *

 **Bathroom**

"Wow...just...wow. I don't know how you dealt with all of that Steven" Mr. Maheswaran replied after I told him everything that happened. From the Beach House, all the to him getting shot.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go hang out with my dad for awhile. Just to get away for awhile, and have some father son time" I stated, standing in the bathroom doorway.

"I hear you" he responded, wearing a clean white button up shirt with no tie.

Suddenly, someone started banging at the front door.

"Oh no! Hear we go again!" I whined, making my way to the stairs with Doug, Lapis, and Connie (Who was wearing grey sweatpants, and a grey jacket) right behind me. We all got down stairs just in time to hear the third knock.

"Are you gonna answer it Steven?" Connie asked me.

"Hell no!" I loudly replied.

"What!? Why!?" she questioned.

"Because with the way my luck has been going today, a Homeworld Gem might be behind there!" I hurriedly answered.

"Pffft, I'll get it" Lapis volunteered. "But whoever, or whatever is behind that door, is getting blasted with my water wings"

"No! Just...just let me do it! At least I won't automatically attack them" I volunteered instead, summoning my shield. "Alright everyone, get behind me!"

All three people (Well, both people and one Gem) got behind me, forming some sort of snake, train, formation. I slowly walked forward to the door, preparing for the worst as images from today's events flashed in my mind. I couldn't imagine what could possibly be waiting for me now. A Homeworld Gem ready to shatter me? A corrupted Gem? Someone claiming that I got them pregnant!? All the possibilities were swirling around my mind, making me more, and more anxious. I finally had enough, and threw open the door, ready for anything...until I realized, Nanefua, shaking a fish with her hand, ready to use it as a weapon.


	8. It's Not Over

Chapter 8: It's Not Over

* * *

 **A/N: Just as the Chapter title says. It's not over.**

* * *

"What!? Nanefua came over there... with a FISH!?" Greg questioned his son in disbelief, still laying in his van. "...Actually, now that I think about it, that's not as crazy as everything else you've told me."

"Yeah, I thought it was over after we talked to Nanefua, and told her everything. But, something happened to Lapis when she got home. Which caused Peridot to call us, then Doug and I had to go over there and deal with it" Steven told him.

"Wait, you and Doug? Why not you and Connie? She's more qualified to deal with Gem stuff than Doug" Greg pointed out.

"Uh... a precursor to future son-in-law and father-in-law bonding?" Steven shrugged with a not so confident smile.

"That doesn't make- ah, what I'm I saying? Half the stuff in this universe doesn't make sense" Greg replied in a huff.

"And just so you won't ask me in the middle of the story, Lapis told me what happen between her leaving Connie's house, and me getting to the barn" the half Gem explained.

"Alright"

* * *

 **Yesterday, Noon**

So Lapis gets into her police car, and starts driving away, still reeling from having shot someone. Someone close to her two friends no less. She needed to talk about this to somebody close to her, who really knew her. So Lapis pulls out her cellphone, and calls Peridot.

Peridot picks up and says, "Lapis? Where have you been? Pumpkin and I have been worried about you!"

"Police business Peri, I..." Lapis trailed off, not knowing how to tell her.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Peridot asked with worry.

"Y... yes. I'll... tell you when I get home" Lapis forced out.

"Can you at least tell me you're okay?" the green Gem pressed on.

"Physically? Yes. Emotionally? No" Lapis hurtfully whispered.

"Mmm... do you need anything?"

"No"

"Alright, I made your favorite blueberry pie" Peridot cheerfully said, hoping that would raise Lapis' spirits.

A small smile formed on Lapis' lips. Even though Peridot never ate food herself, she always went the extra mile to make some for Lapis every now and again. "Thanks Peri. I'm sorry for worrying you and Pumpkin. I'll be home soon"

* * *

 **Yesterday, Noon, Steven's P.O.V**

Meanwhile, Connie, Doug and I are trying to explain everything to Nanefua. And vice versa.

"So you came all the way out here to check on me because I almost ran into Kiki?" I asked for confirmation. "Which again, I'm really sorry about"

"And you had a fish out ready to attack someone because you saw Lapis' police car?" Connie added.

"Yep, and don't worry about almost running into Kiki, Steven" the elderly woman dismissed while sitting on the living room couch, still holding her fish. "Besides, with everything you told me, I'm not surprised"

"I just want to know one thing" Doug started. "What were you going to do with that fish?" He finished with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, you know. A good old bop in the head" Nanefua responded, and then proceeded to demonstrate with said fish.

And then we all starting laughing. It was nice to share a laugh with everyone. I felt like all the craziness was over. Or so I thought.

* * *

 **Yesterday, Noon, The Barn**

Back with Lapis, she just pulled in front of the barn and got out of her car. When she made it to the barn's entrance, Peridot rushed out and hugged her waist.

"Welcome home Lapis!" Peridot happily welcomed her girlfriend, looking up at her.

"Hey Peri" Lapis responded, picking the green Gem to kiss her on the lips. "What have you and Pumpkin been doing while I've been gone?"

Lapis started walking inside while holding Peridot with her left arm. "Nothing much. Just cleaning and making pie. While Pumpkin has been doing... Pumpkin things" Peridot answered.

Lazuli smiled, "That's good"

"But enough about me. What about you? What happen today that's got you upset?" Peridot questioned, looking at Lapis with pleading eyes.

"I... ugh, how do I put the entire story into words?" Lapis more so asked herself than Peridot.

"It's okay, just start at the easiest part" Peridot urged, hoping Lapis would open up.

"Okay, I... shot-"

 _BARK! BARK!_

Both Lapis and Peridot looked up at the Barn's second floor to see Pumpkin barking at them. She seemed to be trying to get their attention about something. Specifically Lapis' attention.

"Pumpkin, hush! Lapis is trying to tell me something important" Peridot scolded. Pumpkin growled at her, but went quite anyway.

"Hmm... I wonder what got into her" Lapis mentally said to herself. But she pushed those thoughts to the side, not thinking much of it. "Like I was saying, I..." Lapis trailed off, looking at the homemade circular wooden table she and Peridot made. The table itself wasn't the reason why Lapis trailed off, it was because of the blueberry pie on there, _with one slice cut out_.

Lapis furrowed her eyebrows, "Hey Peri, I thought you didn't like eating food"

"Oh! I, uh... cut out a slice for Pumpkin" Peridot replied, looking nervous.

Taking note of Peridot's demeanor, Lapis set her down and looked back up at Pumpkin. Noticing that she didn't have any crumbs or jelly around her mouth. But when Pumpkin noticed Lapis staring, she started barking again, this time motioning her body towards the couch that Lapis and Peridot used to watch Camp Pining Hearts on.

Taking one final look at Peridot, Lapis summoned her water wings and flew up to Pumpkin.

"Wait! Lapis!" Peridot shouted, running to the ladder to climb up to her.

When Lapis touched down, Pumpkin scampered to the front of the couch and started barking at it. Wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible, Lapis snatched the couch cushion off. After doing so, something flew up and softly landed on the back part of the couch.

Peridot managed to climb up to the second floor in time to see what happened and gasped, while Lapis merely stared at a short, pale-blue colored Gem.

"Hello Lazuli" Aquamarine greeted with a smug smile on her face.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
